


Black Coffee

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Black Coffee by Beth

Disclaimers: They belong to him  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: I don't know. I haven't written it yet...  
Okay, this is for Black Coffee in sympathy of the scary anxiety attack. I've been there. I'm gonna be writing this off the top of my head, so please excuse any bad spelling/grammar, and also any general crap-ness. 'Kay? :) Feedback to , even if it's just "please don't ever, EVER do this again..."

* * *

Black Coffee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Beth  
~~~~~~~~

Mulder was sitting at the computer, sipping at the hot cup of black coffee that was the only thing keeping his eyes open, when he suddenly choked, spitting the boiling liquid over his abused keyboard.

"What the hell?!"

The error message flashed again, mocking him with its evil red letters. This couldn't be right? He typed in the address again, taking care to spell it exactly correct...

ERROR, PAGE NOT FOUND

He turned to his files and flicked hurriedly through, finding the scrap of paper with the address on after a second. He checked it against what he had typed, and saw that his eidetic memory had not let him down- he had typed the address correctly, so where the hell was the site?

"Shit. Those fucking BASTARDS!" This had happened before, and it never failed to make him angry. It was just a few people having a bit of harmless fun, so why couldn't the corporate scum leave them alone? The fact that he was technically a part of the corporate scum was irrelevant.

He switched the computer off, knowing that his failure to take the time to shut it down would really annoy him next time he had to do some work, but too angry to care. He tipped the remains of the coffee down the sink and glowered at the fridge, unseeing. What could make him feel better?

An evil grin crossed his face, and he opened the cupboard and removed a bottle of chocolate sauce...

* * *

Krycek had fallen asleep, arm still handcuffed to the bed. He was curled over on his side, and his face looked so innocent that Mulder almost decided not to wake him. *Almost*.

Green eyes soon opened when warm chocolate sauce was drizzled onto his cheek. They widened in shock when a warm tongue followed the path the bottle had taken, and he smiled and opened his mouth to a sweet kiss.

"Morning..."

"Nope."

"No? Then what possible reason could you have for waking me?" He grinned at Mulder.

"'M hungry."

"And you want me to cook for you?" He sucked in a breath as the warm sticky liquid was poured directly onto his hard cock. "Perhaps n...not."

A hot mouth quickly sucked him in, talented tongue working it's magic as Mulder brought him too the edge quickly. He stifled a scream and his hips bucked off the bed as he came, Mulder swallowing his seed and gently cleaning him before sliding up his body and kissing him again. The mixture of chocolate and salt in his mouth was arousing... //I'll never be able to look chocolate covered pretzels in the face again//.

Mulder unlocked the cuff, so Alex could pet his lover's hair as Mulder lay across his chest.

"What was that in aid of?"

"An apology, for forgetting to remove the handcuffs. And you know what caffiene does to me."

"Do you want another cup of coffee?" He smiled wickedly.

"And those bastards removed our site."

"Again? FUCKERS! I can't believe they did that!"

"Know what'll make you feel better?" Alex smiled as he was handed the bottle of chocolate sauce...

  
Hope that makes *you* feel a little better... :)

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
